


Cherry Blossoms

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You’ve always dreamt of photographing the beautiful cherry blossoms in DC, but once you finally get a chance to visit the city, you end up shooting more than just the flowering trees.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Cherry Blossoms

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – You’ve always dreamt of photographing the beautiful cherry blossoms in DC, but once you finally get a chance to visit the city, you end up shooting more than just the flowering trees.

**Warnings** – Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1.3K

**Notes:** At the end

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

YN had been looking forward to this trip for years. Visiting the nation's capital in the Spring had been a dream of hers since she'd seen a magazine showcasing the Cherry Blossom Festival held there every year. All throughout school, Spring Break had always fallen either too soon or too late for her to see the pale pink petals adorning the nearly three thousand cherry trees around the tidal basin near the Jefferson Memorial.

But now that she had a good job with paid vacation time, she'd consulted all the websites to determine which week to take off. Luckily, no one else wanted vacation time during the spring, so she was able to wait until almost the last minute to book her trip.

She hadn't been able to get a hotel room on such short notice, but she'd lucked out and found an adorable AirBnB just outside of the city near a Metro station. Knowing the crowds would be out in full-force by mid-morning, YN chose to get up before dawn and take the train into the city. 

The closest station was Smithsonian which put her out near the National Mall. The area looked fairly quiet since it was a weekday, so she decided that she'd head back there for some shots after she took some pictures of the cherry trees.

As she walked along the tidal basin with the sun just starting to peek over the horizon behind her, she was in awe. It was as beautiful as she'd always imagined it, but as she took in the sight before her, she realized that none of the pictures she'd ever seen had done it justice.

For a few moments, she just stood and stared before she remembered her camera. The early dawn light was starting to reflect off the tidal basin between her and the Jefferson Memorial, and illuminating the millions of pink blossoms covering the trees like cotton candy at a county fair.

When the crowds started to grow a little thicker and she could no longer get shots without at least a dozen or more people in them, she gave up and headed over to the reflecting pool. With the cherry trees in full bloom, this section of the Mall was almost deserted which YN knew was going to make for some amazing shots.

Starting at the end toward the Washington Monument, she began shooting the Lincoln Memorial. The reflecting pool was situated perfectly east-to-west, so the rising sun was directly behind her casting a perfect shadow of the Washington Monument onto the pool. Before she even looked at the digital readout, she knew the shot was going to be amazing. With a smile, she began to zoom in, but something in the background caught her eye.

Dammit. There was a man running right right in front of the Lincoln Memorial, ruining her shot. 

Cursing under her breath, she refocused and took the shot again. She pulled the camera away from her face and looked at her new picture.

How in the hell? She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't be certain, but she was almost positive the same man was ruining this shot as well. But how? Was he just running back and forth in front of the Lincoln Memorial.

Lowing her camera, she squinted as she tried to see across the reflecting pool. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned to her left and spotted the man in question. 

Or at least she thought it was him. As she watched him run, she realized just how fast he was going. She'd seen a few events from the Summer Olympics a few years prior, but she was almost positive that none of the gold medal winners from those games could run as fast as this man.

As her mouth hung open in shock, she watched him run a lap around the entire reflecting pool in less time than seemed humanly possible. With her curiosity piqued, she raised her camera and focused on him. She was used to taking pictures of inanimate objects that didn't move, so as she tried to get a clear shot of the man, she felt like a wildlife photographer trying to capture a cheetah in mid-stride.

After finally getting a good picture, she zoomed in and tried to focus on his features. She had a fairly high-resolution camera, but the image was still a little blurry and pixilated.

"If you'd like a picture, I'd be happy to take one with you," a voice said from behind her.

Startled, the hand not holding her camera went to her chest and she spun around to find the mysterious runner right behind her with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she felt heat rushing to her cheeks. "I didn't mean to be creepy—I've just never seen someone run that fast."

He waved away her apology. "It's no problem." He paused for a moment and tilted his head to the side. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Should I?"

Holding out a hand, he introduced himself. "Steve Rogers."

She took his hand without thinking and was shocked with the strength of his grip. "Um, I'm YN. YN YLN."

He could tell that she still didn't recognize him, and he couldn't help but be thrilled by the notion. Since he'd been rescued from the ice, his face had been plastered on the front of every paper and magazine for months, so it was strange to meet someone that didn't instantly recognize him.

"So, what brings you to DC?" he asked, feeling the urge to get to know the pretty photographer.

She held up her camera. "The Cherry Blossom Festival. It's been my dream since I was a kid to come up here and see them all in bloom."

He pointed toward the tidal basin to his left. "You know they're over that way, right?"

Laughing, she nodded her head. "I know. I was there at dawn to get in some good shots before the crowds descended."

"Smart thinking."

"Kinda like you coming out to run so early," she observed as she glanced around at the nearly-empty Mall. "This place will probably get pretty busy in the next hour or so." She gave him a cheeky grin. "Kinda hard to run that fast when other people are around, right?"

He laughed and dropped his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's a little tricky sometimes. But it's also an interesting way to meet people."

"Is that so?"

"I met you, didn't I?"

Smooth one, she thought to herself. "Yes. Yes, you did."

"I couldn't interest you in some breakfast, could I? I know this great little place not too far from here that has pancakes to die for."

She glanced down at his physique. "Please tell me you're not one of those guys that can eat pancakes every morning and still look like a Greek god?"

He shrugged. "I've got a good metabolism?"

"Tell ya what, Steve Rogers," she said as she put her camera back into her bag. "I'll let you buy me breakfast and you can tell me a little more about yourself. I don't know why, but I feel like there's a story there I need to hear."

"Oh, you have no idea," he teased with a laugh as he gestured in the direction of the café.

______________________

Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 225 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Who thought I was going to make this a Winter Soldier fic? That would've been to predictable, and I hate to be predictable! It was fun to go back in time to before everything went to hell. I kinda like that the Reader doesn't know who he is. Steve needs a little normal in his life at this point. How do you think she's going to react when she finds out he's Captain America? I'm going to leave this one as a Oneshot and let your imaginations fill in the rest of this one!! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!


End file.
